This application relates to an aircraft control system, and more particularly to a system for controlling a pitch of a propeller blade.
Turboprop engines use a gas turbine to drive a propeller. Some turboprop engines include pitch control functionality that alters a pitch of a propeller blade to maintain a desired rotational speed. In some systems hydraulic fluid is transmitted through a hydraulic transfer bearing assembly to effect pitch change. Previous pitch control systems include a transfer bearing assembly and associated control components located in an envelope volume behind a propeller gearbox.